


Good Boy

by niteowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Sex Toys, Shota, Shota Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteowl/pseuds/niteowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catboy!Cas gets bored when Dean isn't home, and ends up finding a dirty way to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday fic I wrote for Bianka on tumblr awhile ago, figured I'd post it here!

Castiel considers himself a very good boy, and so does his master Dean. The little catboy always listens to Dean because he knows that his owner wants what’s best for him, and he’s willing to do anything for him if it’ll make him happy.He stays at home most days, usually able to entertain himself at home by watching tv, reading, tending his garden, or playing with all the little stuffed animals Dean has spoiled him with. But today, Cas knows he’s being naughty

  
He’s become used to the warm touch of Dean has soon as he gets home, a hand rubbing behind his ears while another grabs him just above his tail so that Cas can hop up and wrap his pale legs around his owner’s waist. Dean always gives Cas the best kisses when he gets home, warm and sweet and they always let the little kit know he’s loved.

  
The longer days at work are taking a toll on the needy boy. When he’d usually be making a snack for himself, Cas finds himself in Dean’s closet, trying to find where he keeps their special toys. Dean spoils Cas with these kinds of toys too, buying all sorts of plugs, vibrators, and dildos for his boy’s greedy ass. Unfortunately, Dean hid all the fun stuff and Cas is left on the floor of the closet about to burst into tears.

  
He knows he’s not supposed to touch himself when Dean’s not home, but the temptation is too much when his owner won’t be home for another hour. Suddenly, Cas has a brilliant plan, something any catboy would pride himself for thinking of. He strips out of his dress so he’s just in his favorite pair of blue panties, and hops on the bed. He rolls to Dean’s night stand and pulls out the bottle of lube that they use every night.

  
The boy feels himself blush in shame, knowing his master will be upset when he gets home, but Dean let him watch big boy movies with him last night. He’s had all day to think about those big, strong men fucking the pretty, young boys from the video and he can’t stop imagining Dean doing the same thing to him. He rolls on to his stomach and pushes down his panties till they’re around his trembling thighs, his hard little prick rubbing against his tummy as he gets on all fours.

  
With a deep breath, he coats his fingers in lube and brings them down to his little hole. He rubs them over the tight pucker and tries to pretend it’s Dean preparing him to take his big cock. Cas sighs into the pillow tucked under his head with that image and pushes in his first finger. It’s not nearly as good as his toys or Dean, and he lets out a growl of frustration as he works a second finger in. His tail twitches irritably as he searches for that spot inside of him that always makes him yowl in pleasure and causes him to leave scratch marks down Dean’s back.

  
When he’s up to three fingers, he flicks his tail near his face and grabs the lube that rolled to the side. He pops the cap once again and drizzles it on the tip of his black tail, hoping that his brilliant plan will work. With a satisfied grin, he pulls the fingers stretching out his hole and starts to rub the tip of his tail where they left him empty. The fur brushing over his body feels like nothing he’s ever felt and makes him rut against sheets underneath him. With one final breath, he starts the push of his tail into his needy hole, moaning as he sinks it deeper and deeper within his tight body.

  
Cas’ face is buried in the pillow, red with shame and lust, loving the feeling of his own appendage spearing him open. He feels guilty that it’s not Dean inside of him, but he forgets that as soon as his tail gives one of its involuntary twitches, making the catboy writhe at the sensation. He starts a slow rhythm, but it’s hard to keep steady when it’s his own body that’s working to fuck him open. The feeling of his slick tail rubbing over his prostate drives him mad, making him moan and yowl into the sheets under him. He’s so loud he doesn’t even hear the click of the door behind him.

  
Cas freezes when he feels a hand on the small of his back, his tail stuffed as far as it can go into his hole. He pulls his head out of the pillow to look up at his master whose eyes are fixed on his tail stretching out his pink hole. He starts stammering out apologies, ashamed that his owner caught him pleasuring himself like this when he’s always been such a good boy. Dean silences him with a rough kiss, tongue fucking the boy until he’s whimpering and thrusting back on his own tail.

  
Dean traces the rim of Cas’ greedy little hole as he pulls out his own cock, tugging at his now aching erection. Cas continues his thrusts, so turned on to have his owner watching him and enjoying himself. He tries to turn back into the pillow, but Dean fists his hair and tugs his face to his lap. He pets the boy behind the ears as Cas starts to lick and suck at the head of his cock, eager to please his master so that he knows he’s still a good boy.

  
Dean groans as Cas swallows him down, his cock hitting the back of the boy’s throat. He doesn’t know whether to look at his boy’s mouth stretched over his cock or to look where the boy has his tail stuffed in his ass. Ultimately, the sight of Cas moaning around his cock, his cheeks flushed and still looking so innocent despite the dirty things he’s been up to, sends Dean over the edge. Cas swallows him all down like the good boy he is and kisses the tip of his master’s cock when he pops up.

  
He’s back to rutting into the sheets, needing the extra friction to get himself off. Dean hauls him into his lap and wraps a hand around Cas’ pink cock. With a few more thrusts of his tail and the pressure of Dean’s warm hand around him, the catboy comes all over Dean’s shirt, howling into Dean’s neck as he does. He feels Dean tugging at his tail, slowly pulling the sore appendage from his hole. He lets out a whimper as the fur brushes over his oversensitized prostate and tugs past his rim.

  
The feel of Dean’s fingers brushing through his hair relaxes him into a sleepy stupor. He curls tightly against his owner’s side, purring loudly from all the loving attention. Before he falls asleep, Cas thinks that it’s not so bad to be naughty after all.Dean kisses the boy’s dark hair as he watches him doze off, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Come see me at superspookchesterbrothers.tumblr.com for more fics and drabbles!


End file.
